I will love you endlessly Jelsa
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: <html><head></head>Kristoff Has proposed to Anna, Elsa Feels Lonely and forgotten, She starts to Lose control of her powers again!, and while trying to get away in the woods, she meets a boy named Jack Frost, Both are Immortal... and soon they Both fall in love with each other, READ TO FIND OUT THE REST!</html>


**ELSA P.O.V**

I watched Teary eyed, In a good way as I stood On my balcony and Watched as Kristoff proposed To Anna, Then she Let out a scream and Jump Ontop Of Him Kissing Him,

But that Just Made Me feel Very Lonely I Haven't Seen Anna In a Week.

Iv'e Been Busy and shes Always Gone, I REALLY HAPPY FOR HER, Don't get Me wrong I'm always Happy to onesee Anna Happy.

But Iv'e Been Feeling Very Sad.

Iv'e Never Had Anyone Love me Like Kristoff Loves Anna, In that Way.

Which I a very Sad Feeling, But since Of me Having this Curse, No one Will Ever love Me.

I Looked Back Out to see the Two Happily engaged Couple Had disappeared Into the Woods.

I Turned around and Went Back Inside.

There Was a Knock at my door.

I Opened It.

I Saw Anna and Kristoff, Anna Showed Me The Ring On her finger, I jumped Up and down acting Like i didn't See the proposal it self.

"Elsa, Since you Have Been Working So Hard On those Papers I wanted to ask, If you Wanted to go to your Ice castle for a couple Days while Kristoff and I take care of the Kingdom." Said Anna

I took a Long Sigh.

"Alright 3 Days BUT THAT IT!" I told Her

She smiled and Nodded.

"Wait Wheres Olaf?" I Asked

"He's Visiting Kristoff's Family With Sven." Said Anna I giggled and Packed My stuff.

"So are you Sure you Guys and Handle The castle By yourselves?" I asked

"Sure! how hard could it be?' I kristoff, I forced a Smile, Because He was about to take my sister away From me, not saying he already has but He makes her happy and that's makes Me happy, but then again, what if I Never Find a true love like how Anna Has Kristoff.

I'LL BE LONELY FOREVER!

And By forever, I Mean forever Because When I was Little i was told That since I Have powers, im immortal.

I Hugged Anna and smiled at Kristoff and Left the room, then it hit Me, ARE THEY TRYING TO KICK ME OUT TO BE ALONE?

I Kept walking down the hall with the thought in my Head that Anna is kicking me out, Then I Looked Down, As my fist was Bawled cold air surrounded My hands and my luggage to started freezing,

"Oh No!" I whispered, And I dropped It and ran down the Hall. I'M LOSING CONTROL AGAIN, I Have to leave,now!

I ran across the fjord and made the ice disappear, so that was Good But i turned around and saw the ground and trees Behind me were Freezing.

"No,No,No!"I panicked

Then ran with Frost traveling Behind Me, i saw the frost appear I panicked even more.

I Kept running Until I Bumped Into Something, No Someone.

I Looked Up after we both Hit the ground, I saw a Man I could really really see alot since it was Dark.

I was white Hair, Blue eyes, and a staff.

He Looked I scooted Back And got Up

"Sorry!" I quickly said

"Here wait let me help you are you Okay?" He asked Noticing I was Panicky.

I walked Towards Me.

"No Please Just stay away, Just Stay Away!" I told Him Panicking Even more Lifting My Hands Up in front of Me Backing Up. (Not in a fighting way like when she was backing up while she was running away in the movie with her hands up)

When I had My Hands Up I Accidentally Shot an icy Blast out Of My Hands at Him, He Ducked and dodged it and gave Me a blank stare as it exploded Behind Him On a tree and created sharp Ice sickles.

I Looked at My Hands, And turned Around and Ran as fast as I could with sharp tiny ice sickles/frost On the ground creeping Up the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

W.T.F Just Happened?, I ran Into a girl that Has the same Powers, Me I could see Much Of her But her shadow, and Blue eyes,End of a braid , and a long cape.

She Ran through the Woods Trying to Get away.

I Looked as the trees started freezing.

I Only came Here to explore, Not to find out that there is someone out there like me, But Hey Im cool with that,I Have to Follow Her!.

So I Jut followed the trail Of Ice.

ONE HOUR LATER

The sun Has just started to rise, And i came to a HUGE ice castle.

I Looked at How and Beautiful it was "Could that girl have made this?" I Asked Myself.

I Looked Up at the huge fleet of stairs and walked Up them.

Then I Knocked On the Huge ice doors, they opened them selves.

I walked In.

Looked Around then I Heard footsteps.

I turned to the right, and pointed my staff, No body Was there, The the footsteps Got closer, But they sounded like high heels.

Then I pointed My staff pointing Behind Me, In "fighting Mode." and I held a good grip, Then I saw Her... she was Beautiful!

She Had A long french Braid with blonde Hairs, Enough to Be white, she Had Blue eyes, very fimillair From an hour Ago, and she had a light Blue long Dress that showed Her Leg,and a Long Light Blue cape with snowflakes,... Cape,blue eyes, BRAID! this is the ice girl form earlier.

"W-Who are you?" She asked with a shaky Voice.

"I Believe we Met earlier, And my Name Is Jack frost." I told Her.

"Wait Hold On _The_ Jack frost?" She asked

"The One and Only." I told her.

"Okay Look I'm sorry Mr. frost and Please Just Leave I'm very dangerous To Be around, as you tell from and Hour ago..." She Said.

"I Don't think your dangerous!" I told Her "So I Introduced Myself, Don't you Think You should Tell me your Name?" I asked.

"Elsa,... the Queen Of Arendelle, Now could you Please Leave?" She asked.

"The queen Eh?," I asked

"Yes-" she said But I cut her Off.

"Pretty cool Place did you Make It?" I asked.

"Yes-" She said But i cut her off again.

"You've got quite the gift there." I Told Her.

"These Powers aren't a gift!, They are clearly a A curse!" I told Him.

"So does that Mean I Have a Curse To?" I asked Smirking Admiring Her-, I mean the Place.

"What do you Mean?" she Asked

"I Have the Same Powers." I told Her As I created a snowball in my Hand, Then Made it disappear, She Gave a blank Stare.

**WHOA AWESOME BEGINING! YAYYYY OKAY I'M GONNA START MAKING THE 2ND TO MY STORY WINTER GUARDIANS IF YOU HAVE READ IT FEEL FREE TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ABOUT GOOD IDEAS FOR THE STORY THNX! XOXOXOXO**


End file.
